Engagement
by GearUnlocked
Summary: AU. Shortly after the school festival and the rendition of Romeo and Juliet, Raku Ichijō encounters new problem, with secrets ready to burst out. Starting with a new bodyguard and the discovery of a new key, follow him and his group of friends as they conquer these troubles and find true love in a false world.
1. Chapter 1 - After

**Author's Notes**

**\- **Hey, everyone! I'd like to welcome you all to _Engagement_, a new Nisekoi fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy this story and I'll see you at the end! Don't forget to leave a review of what you think, that's appreciated! See ya at the end.

* * *

**Engagement**

**Chapter 1 – Prologue, After**

* * *

"Bocchan, welcome home!" the many members of the Shūei Clan greeted me in unison as I entered the room. The many smiles and scars on their faces made me despise their presence as they waved towards me with happiness.

_Right… I forgot that I live with these guys._

I let out a sigh and dropped my schoolbag to the floor. Today was the day of my school's festival and I played a huge part in a play conducted by my class. I played the part of Romeo in a comedic improvisation of the play. Originally, Juliet was supposed to be played by Kosaki Onodera, but after her… injury in a heroic act in saving a fellow classmate from doom, the part went to Chitoge Kirisaki, who was in the midst of being pissed off at me. But in the end, we cleared things up and the play went… smoothly.

My name is Raku Ichijō. I'm the son of a yakuza boss and the next heir to the Shūei Clan. I'm a first-year at high school and I currently have a 'girlfriend', as you would publically put it. Her name is Chitoge Kirisaki and she's the heir to the Shūei Clan's rivals – the Bee Hive Gang. To put an end to the violence the idiots of each gang will cause to one another, we've become a 'couple', but it isn't anything real.

The one and only way to end the bitter rivalry between two dangerous gangs? Have the heirs to each gang become boyfriend and girlfriend, even if it's false love.

I have one goal in life – and that's to find the girl I made a promise to ten years ago during the summer. I've already cracked it down to between two girls – Chitoge Kirisaki and Kosaki Onodera. All I have to remember the promise by is a broken locket and the key that the girl has. As I was getting so close to finding out the true owner of the key was who would unlock my locket, disaster struck.

Recently I found out that I have a fiancé. Apparently she's also the girl that I made that promise with, but that's still to be dubbed true. Although… there are many signs and physical evidence through a photo from that day that labeled her as the promise girl. But since then, I've been holding feelings for Kosaki Onodera.

Kosaki Onodera… she's the ideal girl that any guy would want to marry. She's hot, beautiful, nice, and she smells so sweet. I met her in junior high and ever since then, my heart always pounds when I'm with her.

Marika Tachibana, also known as my fiancé. She suddenly popped into my life one day and marriage was her first proposition upon our first official meeting. She claims that she's loved me ever since we met ten years ago, but I don't see how a girl could be so hooked onto a guy who she hasn't seen for that long of a time. Geez, I guess it can't be helped…

"Where's my father?" I raised an eyebrow to the men as they continued to gaze at me.

"Ah, Raku…" the weary, scratchy voice of my father sounded through my ears. I turned towards the source of the voice and found him standing atop the balcony, in front of a sliding door that led to his room of the building. Next to him stood Ryū, one of the most active members of the Shūei Clan.

"Bocchan, great job on the performance!" Ryū shouted towards me.

"Bocchan, you were magnificent!" one Shūei member called out.

"Stellar performance, Bocchan!" another voice yelled.

One by one the daily compliments I received from these gangsters reigned down upon me. Soon voice after voice lapped over one another, only to cease once my father cleared his throat.

"Raku, please come over here. There's something I would like to show you."

"Alright…" I nodded my head towards him before I began walking past the yakuza gangsters who sat on the floor. I could feel their eyes land heavily on me as I strode by. Their voices letting out small moans of astonishment sent annoyed vibes to my brain.

"Come, come," my father motioned towards the door behind him and Ryū slid it open. I followed after them and entered the room, hearing Ryū shut the door behind me. He walked over to my father and stood by his side as my father brought himself down to his knees and sat on the floor.

"What's this about, old man?" I asked him.

"Raku, you must've noticed that Ryū's been absent recently, huh?" my father asked me. I shrugged and batted my eyes towards the two men.

"I didn't even know he was gone," I answered him.

_Not like I'd pay any attention to them at all. It's their faults that I'm stuck in a fake relationship with that gorilla… but I'm kind of starting to get used to it. I mean, lately I haven't been regretting that I'm in a fake relationship with Chitoge, but I still have these feelings about Onodera._

_Onodera… man, oh man… _

"Oh, I'm sure you must have been quite busy, Bocchan…" Ryū said as he slumped down in a visible sadness. "A person of your stature must have a filled schedule…"

"Hmm?" I raised an eyebrow. "Um… not really. I just didn't notice that you were gone, is all."

"Eck!" Ryū whimpered as he sank to the ground, smoke arising from his head.

"Now, now. Raku, while Ryū's been absent, he's been at hard work training a new member of the Shūei Clan. This boy's capabilities will prove to be the best of the best."

"That's right, boss," Ryū nodded confidently, a little huff escaping his mouth.

"I don't see any reason why I have to be notified about this…" I deadpanned. "It's not as if it's of utmost importance that I know about this…"

"Oh, it is…" my father deviously grinned. "Ryū, please call our new friend."

"Got it, boss. Tarō!" Ryū called out to the shadows. "Get out here!"

Out of the shadows behind the two men emerged a boy, who was around my age and height. He donned a black business suit, with his black blazer unbuttoned, which revealed his entire black tie. He wore black gloves and a black mask covered his face, with only his golden-yellow eyes showing.

"This is Tarō, Raku," my father said to me as he gestured towards the masked boy. I raised an eyebrow at the old man as I stared at Tarō. "He's going to be your bodyguard."

"Wh-what…" I continued to blankly stare at Tarō, my mouth agape.

"Bocchan," Tarō bowed. "It's my pleasure to be of service to you. I will be at your beckoning call, Bocchan – anytime and anywhere."

"You've gotta be kidding me…" I cringed, feeling my eye twitch. A certain bodyguard for Chitoge entered my mind and I thought about her.

Seishirō Tsugumi – a member of the Bee Hive Gang and Chitoge's personal bodyguard. I can just imagine it now… the two of these bodyguards clashing at one another every second of each day, and all for nothing. Seishirō is quite protective of Chitoge and quite loyal to that gorilla, staying by her side.

My father's voice brought me back to reality.

"Tarō's been briefed about your relationship with Kirisaki-chan of the Bee Hive Gang and understands the situation," my father spoke up. "He's updated about everything related to your entire relationship with Kirisaki-chan."

"He is…?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That's right, Bocchan!" Ryū chuckled as he folded his arms over his chest. "I told him everything!"

"Bocchan… are you really a lovey-dovey couple?" Tarō asked me with questioning in his eyes.

_Apparently you didn't tell him everything. He's just as informed as another one of those gangsters. Damn you, old man!_

"Ye-yes!" I answered with a stutter. "Chitoge and I are quite the couple! She's my darling, of course!"

"Bocchan is just too awesome!" Ryū clenched his fists as his eyes sparkled with happiness.

"He really is! You're amazing, Bocchan!" Tarō mimicked the older man's appearance as his golden-yellow eyes lit up.

I let out a groan as I brought the palm of my hand to my forehead, a small slap to the head. I shook my head and grabbed my hair, letting out another groan. I looked towards my father and that devilish grin returned to his face. He winked towards me and I slapped my forehead once more.

_You have really got to be kidding me. Now I have another problem to add to my list… check._

"Bocchan, I also wanted to congratulate you for your performance today," Tarō said to me. "Although it was an obvious improvised performance, you did a spectacular job."

"Eh? So you watched it?" I asked him.

"Actually, Ryū here showed me the videotape of it," he motioned towards the older man, who nodded as he grinned.

"You guys actually filmed it…" I scowled.

"It wasn't something we could just sit back and watch, Bocchan," Ryū answered me. "What happened between you and Kirisaki-san today during your play is something we should cherish for as long as we can."

"We?"

I could feel that my dire situation with these three girls just escalated a thousand times more. I'm skeptical about the idea of having a bodyguard, but hey, I was like that when I first started 'dating' Chitoge. Hopefully this won't end as bad as I currently pictured it would.

* * *

**Engagement**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**\- **That's it for chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed this new story and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Later!


	2. Chapter 2 - A Needed Shove

**Author's Notes**

**\- **Welcome back to _Engagement_!

* * *

**Engagement**

**Chapter 2 – A Needed Shove**

* * *

_Where is she?_

I looked at Chitoge's desk as I tapped the floor with my foot and my desk with my finger. I stared back at the clock and let out a sigh. Class would be starting soon and she still wasn't at school yet. The same applied with Seishirō, for she wasn't here as well.

_Geez, I thought we made up? Why isn't she here yet?_

"Raku-sama."

A polite and tender voice sounded behind me. I turned around and my blue eyes met with the orange eyes of my fiancé, Marika Tachibana. She smiled as she stood there, her hands behind her back.

"I see you're feeling better now," I grinned. "That's good to hear."

"Thank you for visiting me yesterday, Raku-sama," she continued to smile. "It was… very noble of you. Huh? Where's Kirisaki-chan? Did she finally give up…? Are we finally going to get married, Raku-sama!?"

"Wh-what! N-no, no… Chitoge is… she's not here yet…" I waved my hands in the air. "Please don't get the wrong idea…"

"Aw… that's too bad, Raku-sama…" she whimpered. "Remember, once Kirisaki-chan is out of the picture… I'll be right by your side, okay?"

"Ri-right…" I nodded. With that, Marika turned around and walked away from me. As soon as she was gone, a hand fell upon my shoulder.

"Yo, Raku."

"Oh, Shū," I turned towards my bespectacled friend and raised an eyebrow towards him. "What's going on?"

Shū Maiko, a perverted idiot who's been my friend since kindergarten. He was one of the first to deduce that Chitoge and I weren't an actual couple. Since then, he's been helping me get with Onodera, my current crush.

"Apparently we have another transfer student to our class," he said to me in a teasing tone. "It's going to be another 'pretty boy', just like when Seishirō-chan first showed up."

"Just how do you know about this stuff?" I sighed.

"Hopefully this one turns out to be another girl," he grinned before he nudged me. "If you know what I mean, Raku."

"I have no idea what you mean…" I blankly stared at him.

"You know… with Chitoge-chan, Kosaki-chan, and Marika-chan…" he grinned once more. "Namely, Kosaki-chan…"

"Huh?" I blinked.

"Man, oh, man, Raku…" he wrapped his arm around me and gazed off into the distance. "What could've happened between you and Kosaki-chan turned into something between you and Chitoge-chan… what luck!"

"Where are you going with this?" I asked him

"Maybe it's a sign that you were supposed to end up with Chitoge-chan from the start," he grinned. "Fate has you two paired up together! This could be bad for you and Kosaki-chan though… and don't get me started on Marika-chan."

"Will you get out of here?" I deadpanned.

"Maiko-kun, get over here," the monotonic voice of Ruri Miyamoto called out to Shū. He turned towards the source and happily skipped over towards it, leaving me behind to watch him.

I glanced back and found Onodera in a conversation with Ruri Miyamoto, a fellow classmate and Onodera's best friend from junior high. Onodera stopped and looked towards me, a small smile appearing on her face. I could feel my face heat up as I stared back.

_If only last night didn't end…_

I remember taking her out after the play and we did our own little performance of Romeo and Juliet.

"Good morning, darling…" a sleepy voice said to me. I turned around and found Chitoge walking through the door, her face filled with exhaustion as visible gray bags were under her eyes. Seishirō followed in behind the blonde and walked over to her desk, but not before shooting me a glance.

"O-oh, good morning," I nodded towards Chitoge as she wiped her eyes with her hands. She took her seat next to me and yawned. "Tired, huh?"

"After I got home last night, I barely got any sleep…" she said as she smacked her lips together. "I ended up getting only 3 hours before I had to wake up for school."

"Eh? Why?" I raised an eyebrow towards her.

"I don't know, but I guess it has something to do with what happened yesterday…" she muttered as she folded her arms over her chest. As she realized what she just said, she opened her eyes and a light blush formed on her face. "Eh!? I mean… when I get home, Claude and the others were pestering me about the performance…"

"I see…" I lightly tapped my chin with my left index finger. "Yeah, me too… in fact, they even videotaped the entire play. Talk about embarrassing, right?"

"Ye-yeah…" she looked down. "I-I… yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

"What if it's something I wanted to remember?" she pursed her lips.

"Eh?" I was taken aback and leaned back in my seat. "O-oh… I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" she raised an eyebrow towards me. "It's really, really embarrassing. My guys videotaped it too! They even played it on the big screen TV in the family room… geez, those bastards… they have no boundaries…"

"Speaking of them…" I looked out the window and found Claude, Chitoge's old personal bodyguard – who he passed the position down to Seishirō, perched on a tree branch, binoculars in his hands. "It's been a while since Four Eyes has been there…"

"At least you don't have to see him every single day like I have to…" Chitoge blew air out of her mouth.

The classroom silenced as Kyōko-sensei walked into the room. She clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Class, I'm sorry to be telling you this so late, but today we have a new transfer student joining us," Kyōko-sensei said as she stood in front of the classroom. She motioned for the door and ushered for whoever stood on the other side to walk in. "Come on in now."

Through the door emerged a boy clad in a black business suit. His golden-yellow eyes and black mask made my jaw drop all the way to the floor. I slowly lifted my finger up and pointed towards him, a single word not able to escape from my mouth.

"Hello, everyone," he nodded. "I'm Tarō and I'll be your new classmate starting today. It's a pleasure to meet you all and I hope we can be on equal terms."

_EH!? What the hell is this idiot doing here!? No, don't tell me…_

Tarō shifted his gaze around the room and scanned each of the student's faces. I could hear whispers about him surface and how he was all 'mysterious'. As he continued looking around the classroom, his golden-yellow eyes found me and he stared deep into my eyes before a look of excitement appeared on him.

"Bocchan!" Tarō yelled out as he stood in front of the classroom. He ran up to my desk and bowed, drawing the attention of the class to me.

"Eh? 'Bocchan'?" Chitoge asked as she stared at the masked boy. Tarō turned towards Chitoge and his eyes widened.

"Kirisaki-san! You're Bocchan's girlfriend!" he shouted. "I'm Tarō, Bocchan's body–hmph!"

I looked up at Tarō and found him silenced by Seishirō, who had her hand over his mouth. She leaned in towards his ear and whispered.

"What makes you think you can get so familiar with Ojō?" she sternly asked. "I should kill you right here, right now, for disrespecting her in such a way."

"Eh? Bocchan, who is this guy?" Tarō asked as Seishirō took her hand off his mouth. "Why's he so angry?"

"'He'…?" Seishirō repeated.

"Uh… er… Tarō… Tsugumi is a girl…" I said to him, scratching the back of my head. "She's Chitoge's bodyguard from the Bee Hive Gang…"

"Oh…" Tarō nodded as he turned his head towards Seishirō.

"Don't worry, Tarō-kun…" Chitoge said as she let out a yawn. She waved it off and smacked her lips together, turning towards my bodyguard. "Everyone confuses her with one upon their first meeting with Tsugumi."

"I still have no idea why people confuse me with one…" Seishirō blankly said. She looked up towards her head and pointed at the blue ribbon. "When Ojō gave me this, I thought it made clear that I was a girl."

"Maybe you have to lose the suit, Seishirō-chan…" Shū spoke up. "And slip into something more revealing…"

"What did you say to me, you pest!?" Seishirō angrily shouted towards him. Shū retreated to his seat as Seishirō continued glaring at him.

"Tsugumi-san," Kyōko-sensei tapped her desk with a pencil. "Please return to your seat. Tarō-kun, I still haven't found a seat for you, so for now you'll be sitting next to Tsugumi-san."

"Eh!? But, sensei, why would you have him sit next to me!" Seishirō answered back to Kyōko-sensei, who shrugged in return.

"Even after what you witnessed…" Tarō sighed as Seishirō released him.

_Sensei… you're not very good at your job, are you?_

As Seishirō, followed by Tarō, walked to the back of the room and slumped down in their seats, I turned towards Chitoge as she tapped my shoulder. I found the blonde staring me down.

"So… you have one now too, huh?" Chitoge asked me. "A bodyguard, I mean."

"I thought Tsugumi was a hitwoman of the Bee Hive Gang," I said in a manner that made it sound like a question.

"I like to consider her a bodyguard," Chitoge said as she gripped onto her stomach. "Especially with how she acts, with the whole 'protect Ojō' kind of thing. It's the same thing for you and that new guy. He's from the Shūei Clan, huh?"

"Then, yeah…" I groaned. "Apparently he's been training in the mountains and he's supposed to be the best of the best. Geez, I still don't see why I need to have one."

"I heard there are new gangs in the city, that's why," Chitoge said as she let out another yawn, lightly patting her lips with her hand. "Then again, it's probably something not that important. You've probably reached that point in your life."

"Point? Huh?" I raised an eyebrow towards her.

"Bocchan!" Tarō called to me. I turned around and found him waving towards me. I scowled and glared at him. "Hi!"

"If you keep staring at Ojō, I'll break your neck," I heard Seishirō say to Tarō. "She doesn't deserve your attention, nor does Raku Ichijō."

"How dare you speak of Bocchan in such a manner!" I turned around and saw Tarō's eyes light up with flames. "I should cut your head off for doing so!"

"You… challenge me?" Seishirō shot him a dirty look. I exchanged looks with Chitoge before the two of us turned back to our respected bodyguards.

"Will you two cut it out?" I sighed. "Tarō, you know better than this. I think."

"Yeah, Tsugumi. I thought I told you to act more like a girl?" Chitoge raised an eyebrow.

"Bocchan, she started it!" Tarō pointed to her.

"What!?" Seishirō shouted before she pointed back to Tarō. "Ojō, he started it!"

"Harlot," Tarō folded his arms over his chest and looked away. Seishirō turned towards him and clenched her fists. Her crimson-red eyes were filled with anger as she pulled out a pistol from her navy-blue blazer. "Eh?" he turned towards the barrel of the gun.

"What… what did you just call me?" Seishirō asked, a devilish grin upon her face as she clenched the pistol in her hands, her grip tightening. Tarō suddenly stood up from his seat and raised his right arm to the ceiling.

"Ryū!" Tarō yelled. "I call upon the great weapon of the Shūei Clan! Please give me arms!"

As soon as he said that, out of the open window came a sheathed katana. I looked out the window and found Ryū, jumping by as he threw up a peace sign. The katana sailed into Tarō's gloved hands and he unsheathed it, revealing a long metallic blade. He stared back at Seishirō and bowed towards her.

Tarō quickly ran out of the room and Seishirō gritted her teeth, pulling out more of her hidden weapons from her blazer.

_Seriously… where does she get these weapons from?_

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!" she shouted before she began to chase after Tarō. I could hear their footsteps running down the hallway as gunshots popped echoed through the building. Their departure left the classroom silent as they watched the two of them.

"Just… what the heck was that?" I asked myself as I looked at the door, the sounds of gunfire and footsteps fading away down the hallway.

"So, Kyōko-sensei, how's your boyfriend?" Marika asked as she called towards the older woman. Other voices piled in about Kyōko-sensei and her boyfriend and I slumped down in my desk, letting out a sigh.

_Then again… we barely learn anything here…_

**ニセコイ**

"Ichijō-kun," Onodera's sweet and gentle voice said to me. I had to take it in a little before I turned around to face the brunette. Once I did so, I met a warm smile on her face.

"Onodera… hey…" I grinned.

"Ichijō-kun… we're going out to Mickey D's again today to hang out together, and then we'll be going to my family's sweets shop so we can have a… study session. I was wondering if you wanted to come with us?" Onodera pursed her lips, awaiting an answer from me.

I gulped, feeling beads of sweat roll down my face.

_No way… Onodera's asking me out… just play it cool, Raku. Just answer her question like any normal person would and you'll be on a date with Onodera!... even if the others are tagging along…_

"I love you, Onodera!" I shouted. I soon realized my error and felt my face heat up, the blood rushing to my cheeks. I shook my head and frantically waved my hands. "I-I mean… I'd love to, Onodera! Ahaha! My bad, my tongue got twisted around."

I looked at Onodera as she was frozen in front of me, her face covered with a deepened blush.

"F-fr-from English cl-class, ri-right?" she asked me.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I blankly asked.

"You-your… your tongue being… twisted around…"

"Oh! Ye-yeah! That's right! Hehe, English class, yeah! That's why I… I accidentally said that… right now… and…" I sighed. "Yeah…"

"But… you're going to come with us, Ichijō-kun?"

"I… uh… I don't see why not

"Hey there, Bocchan!" a voice shouted out.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU FILTHY BASTARD!? COME ON, SAY IT AGAIN TO MY FACE!" I heard another voice shout. Once I heard that, the sounds of gunshots and running footsteps grew louder. In a split second, a black shadow zoomed by, followed by a blue shadow that spurted out yellow lights every second.

"Are they coming too?" I asked, pointing towards the shadows.

"Once Tsugumi-san circles around once more, I will," Onodera smiled. "It seems like you know Tarō-kun, so would you like for me to invite him as well?"

"He'll just end up following after us…" I waved his invite off.

"Alright then, Ichijō-kun," Onodera nodded. "So, where's Chitoge-chan at?"

"She wasn't feeling too well, so she went to the nurses' office," I said to her. "She ended up being sent home to get some rest."

"I see… so that just means that it will be you, me, Maiko-kun, Tsugumi-san, and Ruri," Onodera lightly tapped her chin with her finger. "Tachibana-san won't be going and Tarō-kun will invite himself…"

"Eh? What about Tachibana-san?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I invited her, but it seems that she had something to do after school, but she said she'll be sure to come the next time we go out," she answered me.

"Oh…" I looked down at the ground.

_Thinking about it now… it will just be me and Onodera without Chitoge and Tachibana-san getting in the way… this is fate…_

I looked up at Onodera and saw the sweet, warm smile on her face.

_Yes, yes… this is fate. I'm sure of it. _

"So, I'll see you after school then, Ichijō-kun?" she asked me, bringing me back to reality.

"Ye-yeah…" I nodded. "I'll see you then."

As we walked away from each other, I clenched my fists and smiled.

_Oh, man! This is going to be awesome! Onodera asked me out! Don't mess this up, Raku… Pfft! Like I'd mess up this chance to be with Onodera. Clearly it's a sign. But what I said to her earlier… I wonder if Onodera really knew what I said…_

I felt my heart pound in my chest and I let out a sigh.

**ニセコイ**

I glanced over to Onodera as we walked down the street towards Mickey D's. Walking with us was Ruri and Shū, with Seishirō following closely behind.

"Thanks for inviting me, Onodera," I said to the brunette, nodding my thanks.

"I-it's… it's not that big of a deal, Ichijō-kun…"

"You see him too, right?" Seishirō let out a sigh as I found her folding her arms over her chest as we walked. I found Tarō hiding behind a light post on the other side of the street, gazing at us from behind his hiding place.

"Who doesn't see him?" Ruri said in her monotonic voice. "He isn't exactly blending in with his surroundings."

"I can't believe you came, Seishirō-chan," Shū said to the blue-haired girl. "Usually you would only come if Chitoge-chan was here, but she isn't."

"Ojō insisted that I tag along…" she said. "Apparently she doesn't need me by her side and that she needs to get some rest."

"Do you happen to know why Chitoge was sent home, Tsugumi?" I asked her. "I know that she was sent home, but I don't know why."

"Ojō began talking about a stomachache shortly after lunch and Kyōko-sensei sent her to the nurses' office, with me accompanying Ojō. Soon after, Claude came by and picked Ojō up, taking her home for the day," she nodded. "But before that, Ojō ordered me to come along with you for the day, rather than be by her side at the mansion."

"Then that means that Four Eyes isn't here…" I muttered, rubbing my chin with my hand. I heard someone clear their throat and turned towards the source, finding Ruri to be the culprit. She exchanged looks with Shū and the latter nodded enthusiastically.

"Push…" Ruri blankly said as she shoved Onodera. My eyes widened and I reached out for her, taking Onodera by the hand and wrapping my arm around her back. Before I knew it, my face met hers and we were inches apart from another.

"O-Onodera…" I felt my lips move closer to Onodera and soon our foreheads touched. I could hear her heavy breathing and I'm sure she heard mine as well.

"Ichijō-kun…" she whispered.

At that moment, my brain ceased to function and I was stuck there – tightly holding Onodera as we were inches apart from doing the unthinkable. As I leaned in, I felt a hand weigh down on my shoulder. I was brought back to reality and I glanced over my shoulder, finding an enraged Seishirō.

"Raku Ichijō… what do you think you're doing?" she asked, her eyes beaming with anger. "You're dating Ojō and you're this close with another girl? Don't tell me you're a two-timer…"

I turned back towards Onodera and found her blushing, clearly embarrassed by our altercation. She quickly slipped out of my hands and she rushed over to Ruri, standing next to the petite girl as she avoided my eyes, looking away.

"Bocchan! Are you alright!?" someone yelled, who I found to be Tarō. He suddenly appeared next to me, panting and his eyes filled with worry.

"I'm fine, Tarō…" I said as I waved him away. "You can return to the house now."

"Right away, Bocchan!" he shouted as he bowed towards me. I watched as he ran over to the light post he was at earlier and hid behind it, popping his head out to keep an eye on me.

"Seishirō-chan! They were about to kiss, come on!" Ruri folded her arms over her chest and let out a sigh. "We'll have to go back to the drawing board now."

"Why would I let them kiss if he's in a relationship with Ojō!?" Seishirō yelled.

"Eh? But they're not," Shū plainly said. My eyes widened and I spit out the invisible drink out of my mouth.

"WHAT!?" Seishirō and I screamed in unison. She turned towards me and her eyes were filled with confused anger.

"Really? You didn't know that?" Ruri scoffed. "Their whole relationship has been a not-so elaborate ruse. Even Maiko-kun here was the first one to figure that out."

"Right, right!" Shū pointed to himself.

"What?" Seishirō blankly asked, her face full of confusion as she quizzically tilted her head to the side.

"Seishirō-chan, you didn't know about the fake relationship between Chitoge-chan and Raku?" Shū asked her.

"Of course she doesn't, moron!" I shouted, clenching my hands into fists. "She's a member of the Bee Hive Gang! If she finds out, she'll spill it to them and boom, we have a war-torn city!"

"You're not…you're not dating Ojō?"

"To put on an image, we are… but other than that – nope…" I slouched over and groaned.

"Let me get this straight…" she narrowed her eyes down. "This whole time, you and Ojō have been faking your entire relationship…"

I nodded. "Ye-yeah…"

"All I want to know is… why?"

"To stop a war that would happen between the Bee Hive Gang and the Shūei Clan…" I answered her. "It's not like it was our idea to start 'dating', but… it was our father's."

"But why?"

"The lower members of each gang… like Claude and Tarō, for example… when the Bee Hive Gang first arrived to the city, war instantly sparked between the Shūei Clan and the Bee Hive," I continued. "To put an end to an uncontrollable members of each gang, they all answered to one thing and one thing only – the 'relationship' between me and Chitoge…"

"If you and Ojō aren't really dating…" Seishirō looked around. "Then who do you like?"

I felt myself tense up and I gulped. I turned toward Ruri and Onodera, before moving my gaze towards Shū, who I could see clapping along. I felt anger surge through my veins, trying my best not to hurt him at this moment.

"That isn't the matter now…" I said to Seishirō, while keeping my glance over towards Onodera, who still had a deep blush on her face. "Let's just go to Mickey D's, huh?"

"You've never had any real feelings for Ojō…" she scowled. "You would've just broken her heart, you bastard."

"Tsugumi… it isn't like that…" I held my hands up defensively.

"Just spill it, Raku Ichijō..." he narrowed her eyes down, a light blush forming on her face. "Who do you like?"

"It's finally going to happen…" Shū loudly whispered, his voice filled with glee.

_Who do you like, Raku? There's no way out of this and I doubt that something spontaneous will happen that will get you out of this situation. This is the push you need to confess, even if other people are around. _

I glanced over towards Ruri and Onodera and felt my mouth open. I gulped and beads of sweat rolled down my face. My heart pounded within me and for a second, time froze in place. I was brought back to reality by the sound of my beating heart and shook my head, clenching my hands into fists.

"I like…"

The desperation on the faces of everyone else increased as they continued eyeing me. I let out a deep sigh before the words just slipped out of my mouth.

"Onodera."

* * *

**Engagement**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**\- **Wahoo! That's it for Chapter 2, but don't worry, this isn't the end. We still have a _long _way to go before the end of this story. Anyways, I don't want to take up your time, so I'll see you all in the next chapter! Bye-bye!


	3. Chapter 3 - Vividly Real

**Author's Notes**

**\- **Hey! I'm back with chapter 3! Hope you all didn't mind the long wait. I was a tad bit busy with life and I lost out on motivation to continue, but with the release of the second season – I've gained some inspiration and we're going to press on with this story! Let's get started!

* * *

**Engagement**

**Chapter 3 – Vividly Real**

* * *

"Oi, Raku! Wake up!" I heard the voice belonging to Shū call out to me.

"E-eh?" I opened my eyes to find the decoration of interior dining room of Mickey D's, and a horizontal close-up of Shū facing me, batting his yellow eyes at me. "Wh-where…"

"Can't believe you fell asleep while we were studying!" he grinned. "How do you expect on passing by doing that?"

I brought myself upright in the cushioned seat of the booth we sat in and I shook my head, letting out a soft groan.

"I…I fell asleep?" I asked.

"Yep! And right next to Kosaki-chan too!" he let out a chuckle. "Good thing she didn't hear you call out her name softly while you slept! Just what were you dreaming about, you dastardly fellow?"

_Wh-what was I doing...he's right, good thing Onodera didn't hear me…_

"Shū…" I rubbed my head. "Can I ask you…what happened while we were walking here? Did I say anything…weird?"

"You don't remember what happened on the way here to Mickey D's?" he blinked. "Well, we just…walked, that was about it. I don't know what else to tell you, Raku, other than that we came here from school, we sat down, and immediately you fell asleep. What's up with that? You do know it's bad for your health if you have a bad sleeping schedule, right?"

"Never mind that…and where's everyone else at? What happened to Miyamoto-san, Onodera, and Tsugumi?"

"Oh, they actually just left," he grinned once more. "I told them I'd just stay here until you woke up, but Kosaki-chan insisted on staying with you, so did Miyamoto-san! And Seishirō-chan suggested slapping you in the face as hard as she could to wake you up. You should thank me! I prevented that from happening!"

_Eh? Slap me?_

I thought back to the supposedly vivid dream that I had – the realistic banter from Tsugumi to find out who I liked, the mystifying revelation of the fraud relationship between Chitoge and I, and how I blatantly spurted out my feelings for Onodera.

_I glanced over towards Ruri and Onodera and felt my mouth open. I gulped and beads of sweat rolled down my face. My heart pounded within me and for a second, time froze in place. I was brought back to reality by the sound of my beating heart and shook my head, clenching my hands into fists._

"_I like…"_

_The desperation on the faces of everyone else increased as they continued eyeing me. I let out a deep sigh before the words just slipped out of my mouth._

"_Onodera."_

I let out a sigh of relief.

_Good thing none of that happened…_

_But…but how could I just do that? I never stopped once to think how Chitoge might feel if I were to have actually done that, but…I don't think she cares at all. I bet that when these three years are over, she'll be glad to finally be rid of me. I know I'd be, since these next three years will be nothing but a pain in the ass._

I stopped and stared off into the distance, picturing the same blonde girl smiling that same wide grin that's filled with nothing but tender happiness and playful joy.

_Although on another hand, I can't help but to think that maybe these next few years won't be as bad as I think they will. Maybe, given the time, Chitoge and I could actually become…_

I shook my head as hard as I could and gritted my teeth.

_AH! STOP, STOP, RAKU! YOU LIKE ONODERA!_

Picturing Chitoge's smile once more in my mind, my eyes widened and I could feel my breathing grow rapidly. I brought my open palm to my forehead and let out a small growl.

_HOW…HOW COULD ANYONE EVEN LIKE THAT GORILLA OF A GIRL IN THE FIRST PLACE!? _

"Oi, Raku! You're spacing out! Come back to us!" Shū's face appeared into my field of view, his smile drawing me back from my thoughts and into reality.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Ri-right…well…we should head on home, Shū," I said.

"Sure thing, Raku! Let me just order something to go and we'll be headed on our way!" he gave me a thumbs up.

"Fine, fine…" I rolled my eyes at him. "And where's Tarō?" I lazily asked.

"Oh, he's right there," Shū said, pointing up to the ceiling.

I raised an eyebrow at him before I looked up to where he pointed his finger. I let out a gasp as I found the Shūei Clan member hanging down from the chandelier, his golden-yellow eyes staring at me.

"Yo, Bocchan," he said with a small wave from his gloved hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!?" I shouted. "GET DOWN!"

"Right away, Bocchan," he nodded before dropping down from the chandelier and landing perfectly on his feet next to me, fixing his tie while keeping his everlasting gaze upon me.

"Oh, uh, Shū," I scratched the back of my head. "I almost forgot to ask. Where's Chitoge?"

"Ah…so now you're looking for Kirisaki-san, I see," he said in a playful tone as he rubbed his chin. "Well, she was sent home earlier, as you should know, Raku. I think Seishirō-chan said that Kirisaki-san caught a cold and isn't feeling well."

_She's not feeling well? If only she listened to me when I told her to wear a jacket when we walked home together _

I thought back to that night we both played as Romeo and Juliet.

"_Ahchoo~!" Chitoge lightly sneezed as she walked next to me, wiping her nose with the white sleeve of the uniform she wore. "Yuck…"_

"_Cold?" I asked her._

"_Ye-yeah…" she nodded. _

"_Here."_

_I took off the black blazer from our school uniform attire. I held out the blazer towards her and she tilted her head to the side, a small blush forming on her face._

"_Do you expect me to wear that?"_

"_Listen, just wear it. Otherwise, you might catch a cold if you continue on like this," I frowned. "And I don't want you getting sick because of that."_

"_You…you don't want me getting sick?"_

_I nodded towards her._

"_Why would I want you to get sick? I care after all. Just because our relationship as a couple is fake doesn't mean I don't care about you."_

"_You care…you care about me?" she batted her sapphire-blue eyes at me._

"_Of-of course I do!"_

_I felt my face heat up and Chitoge stared at me, the light blush on her face turning into a deep, heavy one. We continued eyeing one another, with my own face heating up to an even greater point of nervousness._

"_Ah, so you do care, huh?" she smiled, leaning in towards me. "That's nice of you, bean sprout! Then, I'll gladly take your blazer, thank you!"_

"_Ha-hah?" I grinned. "Oh, uh, yeah…no problem."_

_She took it from my hands and swiftly slipped into the _

_I let out a gasp as I felt Chitoge wrap her arms around my own. I looked down and found her staring back up at me, a small smile on her light-red face._

"_Huh?"_

"_I may be your fake girlfriend, but I'm still your girlfriend. It's better escorting me home like this, don't you think?"_

"_Ah, that's right," I scratched the back of my head with my free hand. "Okay, we'll walk the rest of the way like this."_

"_Good!" she exclaimed. "I wouldn't want to have it any other way…darling…"_

"_Yeah…honey…" I felt my lips curve into a smile as we began walking._

I smiled at the memory as I lightly tapped my cheek.

"Man…that dummy…" I muttered to myself, letting out a sigh.

_If only there was something I could do to make her feel better. Oh, wait. We're at a fast-food restaurant. What better else than some fattening, but tasty junk food to lighten the cold she got? You're a genius, Raku!_

Snapping my fingers, I stood up from my seat and saw Shū receive his to go order in a bag from the counter. I walked up to the cashier and as she smiled at me, I lifted my finger and opened my mouth to speak.

"I'd like two cheeseburgers to go, please."

_Hopefully this will help her feel better._

"Coming right up, sir," she smiled once more. "Would that be all?"

"Oh, Bocchan!" I heard Tarō's voice call out to me from the table. I turned around and found him waving towards me. "Could you also order one hamburger for me?"

"Do you have your own money to pay for it?" I narrowed my eyes down at him.

"Aaaah…no, I don't…" he scratched the back of his masked head. "But, I was hoping if you could–"

"No."

"Please, Bocchan?" he pleaded, interlocking his fingers together and his golden-yellow eyes lit up.

I sighed and shook my head in disappointment.

**ニセコイ**

"Yum! They really know how to cook a mean burger!" Tarō said as we walked down the street. "Thanks again for the food, Bocchan! I'll be sure to pay you back."

"You're already done with it? I didn't even see you eat it," I glared at him.

"It was so good that I finished it within two whole bites!"

"That's…that isn't something to be proud of…" I sighed.

"Oh, Bocchan! I never asked. Where are we going?" Tarō asked. "I noticed that this doesn't seem to be on the way back home.

The light from the moon shined down upon us and lit our way towards our one destination for the night – the mansion that belonged to the Bee Hive Gang, where Chitoge lives with the leader of said gang and her father, the man who along with my father is equally responsible for setting up our relationship, Adelt Wogner Kirisaki.

"We're going to the Bee Hive mansion!" I said to him. "You're coming with me to deliver this to Chitoge!"

I held the bag containing the two cheeseburgers I ordered from Mickey D's before our departure from the fast food restaurant.

"Is that why you told Shū to go home, Bocchan?"

"That's exactly why – we're going to pay _her _a visit."

**ニセコイ**

"Okay, now move to the left a little bit!" I yelled.

I found my body shifting to the left a couple centimeters as Tarō took small steps towards that direction. Looking back down, I witnessed as Tarō struggled to carry my weight on top of his shoulders. I glanced back up and found the edge of the balcony that would be the entrance to Chitoge's room.

"You-you're killing me, Bocchan…" he muttered.

"Okay, now one step forward!"

"Bo-Bocchan! Wh-why do we have to do this!?" Tarō called out from underneath me. I could feel the two of us wobble as his shoulders continued to fight the pressure of my entire body on top of him.

"If you found Bee Hive Gang members at the front gate with no justified reason as to why they're there, what would you think?"

"I would be suspicious about it, Bocchan!"

"Then that's the reason why we're doing it like this! No-now…just a little bit more! I can almost reach the edge!"

I felt myself move forward and heard Tarō let out a small groan.

I gripped onto the edge of the balcony and with all my might, pulled myself up to the railing. I landed on the other side of the rails and found the door that would lead me into Chitoge's bedroom. I looked over the edge and found Tarō looking up at me.

"Now, how do I get up there?" Tarō asked.

"Just stay hidden somewhere! I'm just going to give Chitoge these cheeseburgers, so it won't take long."

"Roger that, Bocchan! I'll do my best not to get spotted by the Bee Hi–"

"Who goes there!?" a voice yelled, cutting Tarō off.

"Uh-oh…" I muttered to myself, lowering my head.

"You damn bastard!" I heard a familiar voice shout. "How dare you trespass on Bee Hive Gang territory! I'll have your head for this!"

Within a flash, I looked back down and found Tarō beginning to run away from where he once stood, with a recognizable blue-haired girl following after him, the same girl who pressured the question of who I liked to my face in my earlier dream – Seishirō.

Seishirō jumped into the air, lifting her leg up as if she was going to kick something, and the two of them disappeared behind a tree. I heard a loud squeal erupt in the distance.

"A brave sacrifice…" I whispered.

Turning back towards the door, I found Chitoge on the other side of the window, sitting on her bed and staring at the laptop screen before her.

I clenched my fists and knocked on the window, gaining the attention of the blonde-haired girl that sat inside. She looked towards me and I found her sapphire-blue eyes widen, a small smile forming on her face as she saw me.

She got up from her bed and ran towards the door, unlocking it.

The two of us stood there, keeping our gaze onto one another.

"Ra-Raku…?" she batted her eyes at me.

"Hey," I waved and held up the bag towards her. "I heard you were sent home. Sorry I couldn't come here as soon as I could, but here I am now."

"What are you…what are you–?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I heard Seishirō scream.

* * *

**Engagement**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**\- **Thank you all so much for reading! As always, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review of what you think!

**\- **Truth be told, I _was _rooting for Team Onodera – but with second season focusing more on how Chitoge is starting to feel for Raku, I don't know who I should go with anymore. (omg it's so difficult now lmao) So, this came to mind as a way to reset what I did with Raku 'confessing' his feelings, but also progresses the story simultaneously.

**\- **Tarō's such a helpful fellow, being kicked in the back by Seishirō, and all for Raku to be able to give Chitoge a cheeseburger. How sweet! Anyways, I'll see you all next time in chapter 4!


End file.
